Light Orb
The light orb is a rare orb, it spawns on the islands that are bright (Palm, Plains). It can be compared to the dark orb due to their opposing elements, but dark is generally considered to be the superior orb due to its large stun times and its AoE attacks. Moves Level 1 - Lightspeed: "Punches at light speed to damage enemies in range multiple times." Fires many small light projectiles in a fan pattern in front of the user, with a cooldown of 8 seconds. They have an extremely low range, disappearing after around 1 second spent in the air. With less charge, the projectiles do very low damage, but full charge causes them to deal very high damage. The move takes a fairly low amount of time to charge fully, but has an 8 second cooldown. On its own, it is almost useless unless used against low speed orbs or orbs that lack melee power. However, when used in conjunction with Light's Aura, the move can be devastating and nigh undodgeable (unless the target has a flight-based travel move) Level 5 - Light Shots: "Creates a barrage of light which stuns enemies for 1 second on contact." A chargeable move which fires a barrage of spherical light projectiles forwards with a cooldown of 8 seconds. The orbs deal moderate-high damage, with a relatively low difference in damage between no charge and full charge barrages. The main advantage of charging the move is projectile amount and size, with an uncharged barrage firing 3 small projectiles, and a fully-charged barrage firing 8 large projectiles. The move takes quite a long time to charge, but does not impede the user's movement while charging the move, which can be helpful for use with Light's Aura. Level 10 - Light's Aura: "Increases your walk speed by 100 for a short time." A move which cannot be charged that greatly increases the player's movement speed for 3 seconds, with a cooldown of 4 seconds. Due to its low effect duration, this move's main uses are dodging attacks quickly in fights, or chasing down targets for a greater chance of hitting with attacks (such as with Lightspeed, which is very effective when combined with this move). However, its low cooldown also makes it relatively well-suited for long-distance travel, but not compared to flight-based travel moves, such as Lava's Volcanic Flight or Frost's Freezing Flight. Level 15 - Light Waves: "Creates a barrage of diagonal light waves which increases in size, and damages on contact." Fires a multitude of X shaped projectiles in front of the caster, with a cooldown of 14 seconds which expand as they travel, making them useful against runners or fast players. However, it is not advised to use this move at very long ranges, as the projectiles do not travel as far without disappearing as Light Shots. Charging the move does not increase its damage much, and each projectile does moderate damage. Charging the move instead increases the amount of projectiles fired, which helps cover greater areas, or damage single targets more frequently. As with all of Light's moves, this move is best used in conjunction with Light's Aura, to ensure the move is not dodged/takes people by surprise. There Are no Extra Moves To this Light Orb And you shouldn't be expecting anymore. Category:Orbs Category:Complete Pages